Pack of the Shining Moon
This Pack is currently owned by no one. This clan is up for adoption Name: Rank: Gender: Discription: Personality: Family: If any (Family must be wolves already here. And you must ask them if they would like to be you mother, brother, sister, etc.) Welcome Welcome to the Pack of the Shining Moon! This Pack is not cats, but wolves! We are very close allies with WolfClan, a Clan of cats. The current Pack Leader is Firemoon, and the current Pack Server is Frozen. We move as one when we hunt, not many. Unlike the Clan of cats that hunt alone. There are Hunt Gatherings where all the Pack gather to hunt caribou, deer, moose, and bison. Rules The rules are made by the owner, but you still must follow the Rules of the Wiki. *No names that are not related to natural things. So no names like chocolate, cupcake, cracker, etc. *Your name must be something natural, such as Fire, Ice, Tiger, Flower, etc. Only Pack Leader's are allowed to have moon on the end of their name. *When someone else takes over as leader, the must take moon at the end of their name. Current Events * Currently in Frozen-moon * Prey is plenty full Locations Howling Rock: ''' A large leadge hanging over thier camp. They all gather every full moon to howl. The Pack Leader in front, next to their mate if they have one. It has been a tradition for more than 1,000 years to howl their beautiful, sweet songs to their ancestors. '''High Rock: A giant rock in the center of their camp. It is where the Pack Leader makes announcements and the Pack Server sorts out parols. The Pack Leader's Den is located on the side of it. Pack Leader's Den: It is located on the side of High Rock. Its entrance is covered in lichen. It is a wide, long clearing, making High Rock almost hollow. The Pack Leader's nest is in the back, with their mates next to it, and covered in thick, warm caribou pelts. Training Clearing: It is in the center of their territory. It's a wide sandy clearing. It is where Pack Apprentices are trained. Others we RP with Only others Clans or Packs I approve are aloud as others we RP with. *WolfClan Allegiances Pack Leader: Firemoon- Beautiful red femal wolf with a darker red splash on her chest and blue eyes (Ivyclaw) Pack Server: Frozen- A small, lithe very pale gray she-wolf with ice-blue eyes (Raincloud-of-MythClan) Pack Healer: Light- Silver female wolf with a white ander belly and blue eyes (Berryflower) Pack Warriors: Star- white wolf with black star and blue eyes (willowflower) Storm- gray and black male wolf with a white belly and chest, and green eyes (Ivyclaw) Mark- Black and gray male wolf with a ruffled chest (Mincraft4thewin) Dark- Dark gray male wolf with ice-blue eyes Pack Apprentices: Cloud- Pure white she-wolf with pale green eyes. (Raincloud-of-MythClan) (Mentor Firemoon) Snow- White she-wolf with darker gray spots and icy blue eyes. (Moonbird) (Mentor Frozen) Pack Mothers: Bird- White she-wolf with milky blue eyes (Is expecting pups. If you would like to be one of the pups or the father, leave a request in the comments) (Ivyclaw) Pack Pups: RPG Frozen pelted after the moose. The thing had been badger-brained enough to run, making it easier to catch. She bowled it over and tore it's throat out. She picked it up and went back to camp. She dropped by their one Pack Mother and curled up in a corner. Soon, sleep overcame her. {C}Frozen looked around to find herself in a dark cavern. Suddenly, the cave lit up. The she-wolf looked forward to see a shadow of a cat coming towards her. "The two moons must join together, or Heat-Moon will never be seen by the pack again." The voice was barely a whisper and Frozen shuddered. All of a sudden, the gray wolf found herself back in the place she had dozed off. She tried to forget about the dream, but the prophecy repeated in her head. The two moons must join together, or Heat-Moon will never be seen by the pack again. --Raincloud-of-MythClan Firemoon was sitting on High Rock, her head held high and her beautiful red fur pushed back by the the wind. "Let all wolves gather beneath High Rock to start the Gather Hunt!" She yowled from High Rock. She waited a few heartbeats, then once all the Pack had gather, she leaped down and charged out of the camp. --Ivyclaw 21:58, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- The pack rushed forward as they caught sent of a deer. ---- The deer was startled and started running. Cloud smirked. How stupid. Firemoon jumped onto it's back and raked her claws down it's head. She jumped back, and Cloud took over, ripping flesh off of it's chest. Star took the she-wolf's place and slashed near it's eyes. After Snow and Frozen attacked it, it stumbled. Firemoon launched herself at it and slashed open it's throat. "Success!" she yowled. All the wolves howled happily, and they went back to camp. -Raincloud-of-MythClan When they made in back to camp, the Pack Warriors placed the deer in the center of the camp. All the wolves lowered their heads as Firemoon passed. This was a sign of respect for their leader. ---- Firemoon was out hunting by herself, something very rare for Pack wolf to do, as they always had Hunt Gatherings. She finally caught sent of a small deer. She followed its sent and it soon came into view. She hid behind a large bush. When it came close enough, she charged out from behind the bush. It seen her and tried to run away, but she was on its back in an instant. She tried to go for the throat first, as wolves tired to kill their prey quickly so it would not suffer. Her teeth met its throat and she quickly bit down. It's leg buckled beneath it and it fell. She lowered her head down to deer, and muttered her thanks to it for feeding her Pack. ---- Light searched through her strores. She sighed as she realized she was fast running out of cough-cure, the precious leaves that cured coughs of all kinds. She looked the the bark that held the death-seeds, the seeds she fed to wolves in so much pain, she had to put them out of their misery. She was low on them, too. And infection-cure, breathing-cure and many other important cures. She padded out of her den, into the forest. She scented cough-cure and followed the trail of the sweet smell until she reached a huge patch of it. She smiled and went to pick as much as she could. But, as her teeth met the juice that welled from the stems, she realized this wasn't cough-cure. It was a different leaf. A poison of some sort. She felt light headed and quesy, but she managed to drag herself back to the camp. She quickly grabbed the poison-cure leaves and bit them, so the juice inside seeped into her mouth. She needed to reat. Thank godness she was a healer, and knew what would cure her. She slided peacefully into sleep. ---- When Firemoon reached camp, she layed the deer she had caught in the center of camp. She went over a begain to tear into it. ---- Snow had just came out of the den. She was ecstatic. She was a new apprentice and had just been given a new mentor,Frozen,the deputy. She couldn't wait to start training. She was happy she was finally not a pup anymore. It had seem like such a long wait,but she knew it was worth it. --♥Moonbird♥ 21:41, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Light woke up. She felt better after the poison scare. She padded out into the center of the camp She was hungrey. She walked over to where Firemoon was eating the deer. "May I share?" She asked. ---- "Of course," Firemoon answered. Light settled down next to Firemoon and begain to eat. Firemoon had decided to take Cloud out for some training in the Training Clearing. When they reached it, Firemoon begain, "Today, I will teach you how to jump," "jump?" Cloud asked, surprised. "Why would I need to know how to jump?" "jumping is very important." Firemoon answered. Firemoon crouched low to the ground, then she sprang upward in a massive leap and landed gently on her paws on the other side of the clearing. Cloud stared at her in amazement. "How did you do that!" She exclaimed. "That's what I'm going to teach you," ---- Cloud sprang up into the air but crashed. "This is ridiculous." she said, standing up. Firemoon rolled her eyes. "Crouch and bend your legs slightly. Bend your legs more, tense your muscles, and jump!" she barked. Cloud did as she was told and sprang into the air. -Raincloud-of-MythClan Star was hunting she had caught a doe and was tearing ito it, "GRR" A bear pounded toward her.